


Everything Is Going To Be Ok

by Themooniscrying



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooniscrying/pseuds/Themooniscrying
Summary: (Based off the neon J created 1010 based his dead kids theory) After border war, Neon J learned that his family was killed and couldn't do anything about it. Due to grief he decided to make 1010 and that's how his life continue. But what if one of his children were alive and they came to vinyl city.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. It's Just a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it

Neon J Found himself in an open field of endless pink flowers that stuck out from the ground and moved in a wavy pattern caused by the cold wind. He carefully walked around the field to make sure he didn't step on the tiny ornament poking from the ground. He never seen those types of flowers before and to him they were rare and didn’t want to get in trouble for stepping on something that looked important. Beside from, ensuring the safety of flowers he looked around taking in the beauty of the endless field. It made him feel safe like nothing can hurt him here.

"Dad?" A young voice appears Neon j quickly turns around to a young boy. His hair was very spiky like someone did a rush job on his hair. He wore khakis shorts and shirt which a rocket on it

"Son?" "Dad" the boy hold out his hand gesturing Neon J to take it As Neon j took each step the environment started to change. Dark clouds begin forming in the sky and the pink flowers and grass loses its bright color exchange for a black.

"Dad"

"I'm coming son don't worry" The ground couldn't handle his weight and Neon J sank as he walked even closer to the boy. He tries to move faster to get to his son but each step he took made him sink faster.

When Neon J got close to the boy reach out his hand so he could grab it. The boy didn't take his hand. The ground took neon J in trapped in this dark ink unable to get himself up.

"Dad Dad Dad? **DAD**!"

"AHHHHH-" Neon J flailed his arms around almost hitting Rin the process. he begin breathing heavy

"Are you ok?" Rin asked

"Why did you wake me???" 

"Well it's like 12 pm and usually you're up so I wanted to wake you" Rin explained

"Oh.." Neon J check it alarm clock on his right and it indeed said 12:00pm. "I'll come down later, go and check on your brothers"

"Alright Captain" Rin gave a neon J a salute and left his room

Neon j got up from bed and started his morning routine. He polished his cyborg parts making that each bit was clean. He went through his closets to find something to wear. blue sweater? green sweater? OH Red ! He took it off the hanger and he had trouble putting because of his screen. Sometimes he wishes to be human again.

"Dad ELONI ON THE CHANDILER AGAIN"

"WHAT" Neon J manage to put the sweater and rush downstairs.

This was the life of Neon J


	2. Goddamn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon J's kid is named Sterling :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I took so long, but here's chapter 2

“Hey, Sterling why aren’t you eating?”

He looked down and refused to answer. Sterling is usually a quiet child, but he spoke all the time during dinner with his family. Family dinner was always comforting to him. But today was a bad day for him. He did not wake up on time for school and was unable to have breakfast. He forgot to turn in his homework and he failed his math quiz.

“Sweetheart, you know it’s rude to not answer people”

“Sorry, I just don't feel very well,” Sterling continued to pick her food from her plate.

“Oh! I have aspirin in my medicine cabinet, you want me to go? ” His father suggested.

No, I'm not feeling sick... I just had a rough day” Sterling mumbled and decided to make a frowny face on his food.

"Don't beat yourself," he said in a cheerful tone.

“Sure, today was bad, but there’s always tomorrow”

"I don't know about The-" Sterling decided to look up, but instead of seeing his father's face, he was empty. He started looking around and seeing that all the faces of his siblings were blank. They seemed to be looking at him. There was no reason why his family’s faces were gone. Did he do something wrong? His palms were sweaty and trembling. He lowered his fork and decided to stare at his plate.

“Are you ok?” Sterling’s father spoke

“I don't need to do anything,” Sterling gets up from the table and begins to leave the dining room. There was nothing there. The rest of the house was gone in exchange for a dark empty void. Sterling took huge steps back from the void and bumped into something hard. He looked up to look at his face-less father. Sterling jumped and distanced himself from him.

“Is there anything wrong?” Sterling's father extends his hand to touch him.

“NO! I’m fine” Sterling took huge steps away from his father

“Look, son-

"STAY AWAY" Sterling has taken even greater steps to enter the void. There was nothing in it. Sterling was breathing heavily, every second felt oxygen closing in. The void felt like someone put heavy weights on his stomach. His enormous breath was transformed into short breath as the air began to disappear. He felt the urge to cry. Why is this happening to him? Did he do something terrible? It’s not fair, it’s not **fair IT’S NOT FAIR IT’S NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR**.

The phone rang

Sterling immediately lifted his head with a cold sweat, drawing paper was stuck on his head and a colored pencil by hand. He started touching his body part so he could be sure he was alive.

'I shouldn't really stop taking the last-minute commission,' Sterling was groaning, wiping the cold sweat off his forehead. When he was preparing for his trip to Vinyl City, one person asked him to draw a picture of someone. So, they discussed the date and Sterling promised to make the commission in 2 weeks. It did not really begin because few of his friends wanted to go sightseeing for a few days before the beginning of the exhibition. So he decided to pull the classical "all-nighter" and end sleeping at 12 pm. 

The phone's still ringing.

“Shit- the phone” Sterling pushed his rolling chair to the bed and grab his phone

“Hello”

“WHERE FUCK ARE YOU?”

Sterling groaned inwardly as he recognized the voice. It was artist-friend, Jennet. No one knows how they became friends. Hell not even themselves, but Jennett was the one who manage to get Eve to get their artwork featured in her gallery. So they were very close.

“Uh Hi Jennet” Sterling was still shaken up, but the nightmare he had but he tried to keep a positive when greeting Jennet. 

“Don’t you ‘hi’ me!” 

“I’m at Eve’s gallery and the other artists are waiting for you!”

The art show doesn't start at 7:00 p.m." Sterling mumbled. 

Yes, but Eve's manager told us we need to be here by 5:00. In order to prepare the gallery," Jennett explained.

‘Didn't you read my email?'

“Um…” 

“I will look after your art at the gallery.” 

“No, I'll come right away.”

“That's fine, come to the art exhibit by 8:00 pm Sharp.”

Sterling was going to say something, but Jennet hanged up. Sterling looks at his hotel room and noticed the enormous mess he made. Drawing paper everywhere on the bed. And broken colored pencils spread out crossed the floor. He checked his watch and it was 5:00 pm. Before he gets ready, he wanted to clean up his mess.

This was the life of Sterling 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reaching to the end :)


	3. Author's note

So do yall have any headcanons or fun questions about Sterling?👀👀👀

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end


End file.
